What is the least common multiple of 12 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 6) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 6. We know that 12 x 6 (or 72) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 6. 12, So, 12 is the least common multiple of 12 and 6.